Tiva - love
by Lilia666
Summary: tony and ziva know they love eachother but rule 12 keeps them back. abby tricks them to get them together, and it sparks more love between them


5am. Gibbs called the team out early to investigate the death of a dead marine, found cut,  
stabbed, and shot, lying at the gate of a preschool. A disgusting sight to view upon.  
"Dinozzo! Get over here. You can eat that rubbish after!" Gibbs yelled, while tony was  
scoffing down his coke, fries, and a greasy burger.  
"Sure thing boss!" Tony replies with that 'I know you love me' look on his face. "Hey,  
where's Ziva?" Just as he said that, a red mini cooper comes speeding around the  
corner. "Oh god. Oh no."  
Ziva gets out of her car, trying not to open the door too wide so Tony doesn't see the long  
protruding scrape lying on the face of it.  
"Oh. Ohhh. Ohhhhh." Tony leaks out of his mouth, staring at the door. "Ziva David! What  
do we have here? A scrape? But you drive so well!"  
"Shutup tony. It's just a scratch."  
"Oh, my mistake. Just a scratch. Coming Gibbs!" Tony says, seeing Ziva was not in the  
mood for joking around, and didn't want a repeat of the headlock last week.  
Ziva knew tony was scared of her. But could feel something else as well. Daym he looked  
so good. But rule number 12:never date a co-worker. This rule was the one rule, that  
Ziva knew Tony hated most. They have had so many moments where he was so close to  
breaking the line. But he hadn't. Ziva couldn't take this anymore. During the investigation,  
she would quickly glance over at him, trying to get him to look back, into her eyes.

Back in the office, Ziva took some blood samples down to Abby for analysis. Abby saw the  
way she looked at Tony. She knew there was more than just a 'friend' feeling that existed  
between them, and it gnawed away at her, day by day. She decided that she would do  
whatever she could to try bring them together. She had a plan.

In the evidence there were traces of minor radiation. This meant that both Ziva and Tony  
had to wash their clothes, and have a shower at NCIS immediately. Perfect, Abby thought.

While they were in the showers, being as quite as a mouse, Abby sneaked in and hid all  
the towels and both of their outfits to wear after the shower. There was nothing left for  
them.  
Tony reached out to grab his towel. "Hey! You took my towel!"  
"No. I did not," Ziva replied, with a giggle in her breath.  
"Well its not here!"  
"Well, I know nothing of it, as I have not even touched your towel," Ziva replies, while  
reaching out for hers. "Hey! Mines not here either! Tony what kind of prank are you trying  
to push here!"  
"Pull. Trying to PULL. And I didn't do anything to them!"  
Tony reached out further to see if the towel was on the ground somewhere. He slipped.  
Fell. Blood all over his elbow.  
"AHHHH" he silently yells out as he hits the hard, rough ground.  
"What Tony, What!" Ziva calls out anxiously. She looks out to see Tony, naked, lying on  
the floor bleeding.

Tony saw her looking, half smiles and says "Hey! Could you get something to stop the  
bleeding? Please?"  
"There is no towel! Tony. I can't just walk to the medical room naked!" Ziva says while  
trying not to look at Tony, who is making no effort to hide himself.  
"The curtain! Ziva! Rip the curtain!"  
"Fine. It was an ugly curtain anyway," she says while tearing it down.  
Realizing there's no way to cover her body, she simply walks out and wraps the curtain  
around Tonys wound. "There. Better?" she says with a grin.  
Tony tries not to look at her body, so just stares into her eyes instead. She stares  
back. "Yes. Much better thank you."  
This lasted for at least 20 seconds. Ziva's hand was still holding his elbow. He could feel  
the heat from her hand. He could see the deep feelings within the depths of her eyes. He  
wanted to lean over. To kiss her soft lips. She wanted that too. So badly.  
Ziva slowly shifted her glance, down his body. Tony remained staring into her eyes, and  
could tell she was looking down. Ziva realized, and quickly looked back to his eyes, now  
smiling. By now tony was getting cold, and started shivering.  
The door opened. Abby and McGee were coming In since Gibbs said they were close to  
the radiation as well so it's best not to take any chances. Ziva tried to hide herself, Tony  
as well. To late. McGee and Abby had seen. Abby screamed "What the hell are you doing  
guys!" looking at the roof. McGee walked out as soon as he saw them.  
They were speechless.  
"Guys! You could at least get a room or something," Abby says in her slightly annoyed but  
giggling on the inside voice.  
" . Well. I slipped while looking for a towel, Zivas just helping me stop the bleeding.  
Could you go get us some towels Abby?" Tony said, scared that Gibbs might walk in as  
well.  
Abby pointed a corner in the room."They're right there! Gosh how could you not see them.  
Ok well Im gonna turn around for 2 minutes so you two better get sorted out."  
Tony and Ziva quickly covered them selves in the towels, then went back into the cubicles,  
still maintaining eye contact. They both knew it. They loved each other. But that one rule  
was holding them back.


End file.
